


Solar

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, New Years, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: As ever, Sinestro escapes from captivity with ease but as he is about to disappear for good, he is distracted by a certain Green Lantern.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Solar

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Green light coloured the metallic ground just ahead of Sinestro and he paused, certain of who he was about to come across. Yet he continued on anyway - he wasn't afraid of Hal Jordan.

Sure enough, just around the next bend in the hallway, a familiar figure stood framed in the window that revealed the dark expanse of space outside the Watchtower. It was probably the smartest course of action to avoid encountering this particular Green Lantern. Sinestro didn't budge.

All of this had been very easy. Escaping the cell he'd been locked in, sneaking up on Hal - the easiest. It would be so simple to walk up to Hal right now and snap his neck.

Silent feet would pad across the ground. Hal wouldn't know what was happening until it was too late and bones were snapping under Sinestro's unyielding fingers. The image brought a shudder to his shoulders however. He was repulsed by his mental approximation of Hal's limp form.

Should Thaal simply move on then? Focus on his escape attempt, not on the persistent distraction Hal was to him? Because Sinestro was distracted.

Minutes went by with neither Lantern making a move. Was Hal even aware of his presence? It was always so hard to tell - and Thaal shouldn't even be wondering. He should be moving on, getting out of here, yet he was stuck with some entanglement holding him in place.

That entanglement was Hal, the warring emotions he caused, the undecided uncertainty. It held Sinestro fast, had him torn between the snap of Hal's spine and leaving it just as it was, strong, powerful, and continuing to support Hal where Sinestro could not.

Something tipped Hal off, had to have done, a special human sense or perhaps instinct. For he glanced quickly over his shoulder.

Upon spying Sinestro standing there, Hal didn't panic or get ready for a fight. Instead he just smiled as though Sinestro was the best sight he'd seen all day.

Then that smile fell, faded into a familiar cocktail of frustration, confusion, and everything else that spoke of Hal's uncertainty matching Sinestro's. His head turned away, faced back to the window. Thaal didn't like it. He preferred Hal to look at him, preferred when Hal had been smiling.

Indecision no longer had a place. It had been chased away by Hal's own non commitment. Without a moment of hesitation, Sinestro crossed to stand before the window as well. It earned him Hal's gaze and he revelled in it, just as he revelled in not immediately getting himself locked back up.

As though thinking along the same lines, Hal stared at Sinestro for a few seconds and then asked with an attempt at playfulness, "Aren't you supposed to be locked up, rethinking your life choices?"

Sinestro just smirked. "It is not I who must rethink my life choices." And for a brief second, in Hal's genuinely amused but exasperated pause, Thaal did consider pursuing that conversation, requesting for Hal to stop being so stubborn and join up with him. Always though, Hal would be stubborn and nothing could be done about it.

The silence stretched out - Hal hadn't bothered responding. One of his hands, the right one, moved to press against the thick glass keeping the two of them from being sucked out into space.

On Hal's hand was his ring, glowing bright green against his white gloved fingers. Greedily, Thaal eyed it. He wanted his own ring back, wanted yellow constructs to once again flow effortlessly from his fingers. It had nothing to do with what would come with a ring like Hal's - the possibility that no distance needed to be between them.

"I'm the only one here," Hal said abruptly before flicking a hand to indicate his Watchtower surroundings. "Even Batman's gone. They're celebrating… the Earth's orbit, I guess. 365 days to get around the sun. Wow." Hal laughed then, easily, and sent a quick glance in Sinestro's direction.

Perhaps there was more to such a celebration, perhaps Hal was simply explaining it in terms Sinestro could understand. It was intriguing, certainly, but Thaal hadn't once taken his gaze from Hal to look at the planet below. There was only one thing, one person, he was curious about.

Again, Hal was back to staring out the window so Sinestro stepped in close, hesitated, then placed his hand on the upper part of Hal's arm. "And yourself?"

It seemed to be a good sign that Hal didn't immediately back off - he didn't back off at all, in fact, and hardly seemed to notice the touch. "What am I supposed to celebrate? I was only there for a few of those days - I don't even know what year is supposed to be ending. And what is there to look forward to? Another year of this?"

Animatedly, Hal waved a hand at the two of them then sighed and turned away. "That's why I'm not down there. Don't want to kill any good moods."

If anyone allowed the appearance of Hal Jordan to upset them, they were fools. Then again, Sinestro had been guilty of the same. How many times had he cursed when Hal showed up to ruin all his plans? That didn't stop another part of him from delighting in the presence, however, in the chance to see Hal and to talk to him. Did the humans not feel the same?

"It's nice though, isn't it?" The planet was taking all of Hal's attention once more and there was longing in his expression. It was clear he wished to be on the surface and was only held back by his misgivings.

An answer was probably expected, so Sinestro finally turned his own gaze upon the Earth. To him, it had never been something to look at - there were far more beautiful planets in the universe such as Korugar. Earth was too cold, too unimportant. At least until Hal had started to mean so much to him.

Earth was the planet Hal had grown up on, where he'd spent a lot of his life and still returned to most often. That very fact gave it warmth and meaning where nothing else could. That fact alone often drew Thaal in, until he found himself wandering through the streets and the skies, haunted by memories of Hal and himself when it had been so much simpler.

Earth was where Sinestro had met Hal and now, looking down upon the planet, it was the most beautiful and important place in existence. "It's very nice," he agreed, and he glanced sideways at Hal.


End file.
